Delta Force
1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (1st SFOD-D), commonly referred to as Delta Force, Combat Applications Group (CAG), "The Unit", Army Compartmented Element (ACE), or within Joint Special Operations Command (JSOC) as Task Force Green, is a member of the JSOC and is America's primary anti-terrorism force. Main tasks include peacekeeping, raids, counter-terrorism, and hostage rescue. Global terrorist attacks motivated the United States to form Delta Force. Charles Beckwith, who was an exchange officer for the Special Air Service (SAS) at that time, urged the US to create an SAS-like task force who specialize in unconventional warfare and combat insurgency. Pentagon finally allowed Beckwith go forth with his agenda after a steep rise in terrorist attacks in the mid-1970s. Delta Force embarked on its first major mission called Operation Eagle Claw. The goal was to rescue 52 Americans who were held captive in Iran. The mission was a complete failure; the planes transporting Delta members were faulty and crashed into an oncoming helicopter. Since then, Delta Force has evolved by receiving training from elite military leaders and skills in better coordination. Delta Force, since Eagle Claw, has participated in eight more operations. Battle vs. Russian Airborne Troops (by Omnicube1) Delta Force: Russian Airborne Troops: "Watering Hole, this is Raptor, the SFOD-Ds are enroute to Vysokaya. Rules of engagement?" questions the pilot. "Raptor this is Watering Hole answering, ROE is Level Five, full lethal force is permitted?" answers Watering Hole. "Acknowledged I'll inform the Deltas now, over." replies Raptor. He turns around and shouts through the cockpit door. "Your CO wants full force, no quarter is permitted." "Heh...that's what we're good at." says the Delta Force leader. "When do we get to our target?" "T-minus five minutes," answers Raptor. "Perfect. Men ready up," yells the leader. A crewman emerges from the shadows and opens the loading ramp. "Deploy....now!" shouts the crewman. A Delta Force operative jumps first from the massive V-22 Osprey. Another jumps after, and another. The squad leader is next to jump. "Good luck," yells the crewman over the chopping rotors and howling wind. "We'll need more than luck to take out these Russian bastards," answers the leader. He jumps and absorbs the rush of air. He checks his watch and times himself before deploying his parachute. Now. He tugs on the cord and his chute fires out. He begins to fall slowly to the ground. He lands with a thud and so does his men. A farmhouse lies several miles ahead. "Сэр, разведчики заметили несколько парашютов в воздухе. Враждебные десантников?" questions a Russian paratrooper. "Американцы..." answers the captain. "захватить ваш винтовки." The airborne troops grab their weapons and stealthily make their way outside the barn. "NVGs on, now." whispers the Delta Force leader. He switches on his Night Vision Goggles and sees enemy Russians amassing in front of the farmhouse. "Greyhound, take them out." Greyhound takes out his tactical crossbow and loads a steel-carbon bolt. He adjusts his sight and fires. The bolt lands right into the neck of a Russian. "Виктор есть попадание!" shouts a paratrooper. "Ответным огнем!" orders the captain. The Russian Airborne Troops fire their weapons. One, armed with an OSV-96, targets a Delta Force operative and fires his anti-material rifle. The massive bullet implodes within his stomach and rips his body in two. "Holy sh**! They fu***** ripped Carlos in two!" shouts the Recruit. "Calm the f*** down. We need to find that sniper before we're all f-" the Russian marksman fired his rifle again and tore Greyhound apart in mid-sentence. The Delta leader grabs a Barrett M82A1. "Слишком много пуль, отступать." orders the Russian captain, while firing his AEK-971. The sniper stays behind to cover them. Unfortunately, his move costed him his life. The enemy Delta leader fired his Barrett and the bullet tore the sniper's head off. "Черт!" screams the Russian captain. The Airborne Troops retreat into the barn. The Delta leader fires again and takes the leg off a paratrooper. "Aaargh," he grunts. "Я проведу их с!" The Russian captain locks his hand with the wounded soldier. "Матери Россия будет гордиться вами товарищ," whispers the captain. The wounded soldier draws his Makarov PM and screams while firing his sidearm. He is able to take out a Delta Force operative. The Recruit fires his MP5SD and finishes off the dying Russian. However, a paratrooper sets his sight on the Recruit and fires his AEK-918. Recruit dodges the bullets and returns fire. He misses his shots but his leader fires his .50 caliber sniper rifle and takes out the Russian. Recruit holds his position and waits for his leader to catch up. He sprints towards Recruit's position and hands him a HK416 while he draws his M1911. Recruit takes out the magazine, inspects the rounds, and slaps the magazine back into the rifle. They proceed to flank the farmhouse. All they hear is the buzzing of flies and the chirping of crickets. Suddenly, they hear a thump. A grenade flies in the air and detonates upon collision. Shrapnel flies all over the place and the Delta Force leader's face is cut up. "Find that motherfu****!" screams the leader in agony. Recruit fires his HK416 but the Russian moves further back into the barn. Эти американцы не сдаются thought the Russian captain. He loads another 40mm grenade into his RGS50M. Recruit steps in and discovers the Russian. He fires his HK416 in full auto. The Russian dodges the bullets and finds cover behind a baler. He hears the infamous clicking of an empty gun. "Oh, sh**" sighs Recruit. "Yaaahhhh!" shouts the Russian. He fires his RGS50M directly at Recruit. The grenade detonates sending the American's body parts everywhere. The Delta Force leader steps in firing his M1911 at the Russian with blood splattered across his face. The paratrooper is hit several times, but the strength of his body armor holds up. He drops his empty grenade launcher. He rushes toward the American who is loading another magazine into his pistol. He tackles him to the ground and punches him in the stomach. The Delta operative headbutts him and sends the Russian back and in a daze. The American steps over and turns on the baler. "Time to die you sonuvabi***!" exclaims the American. He tugs on the paratrooper's hair and prepares to throw him into the roaring baler. "Last words?" "Balers weren't meant to kill," says the Russian with a heavy accent. "Really?" replies the American. Suddenly, the Airborne trooper grabs the American's throat and bashes his head against a wooden post. He then throws his body into the chopping baler. "They were meant to destroy!" screams the Russian over the operative's horrifying screams. A bale of hay pops out with the attached body parts of the American. WINNER: RUSSIAN AIRBORNE TROOPS Expert's Opinion The Russians had the better guns at nearly all the ranges, combined with the fact that with their intense military training, you've got one die-hard formidable force. Delta Force was good, but their weapons lacked the punch they needed to knock the Russians out of the game. The Russian Airborne Troops won a huge victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Joint Task Force 2 (by Samurai234) Delta Force: Joint Task Force 2: In a small field near some houses, 5 Joint Task Force 2 members are investing the area, looking for trouble. Suddenly, A V-22 Osprey flies over them, and 5 Delta Force members jump out. The canadians quickly hide and wait for the right moment. Soon, as the Delta Force members approach, the JTF2 members fire their C8 Carabines and kill a Delta Force member. (4-5) The Delta Force soldiers fire back with thier HK416s and take out a JTF2 member. (4-4) As the fire fight contiunes, one JTF2 tries to run off to a safer distance, but a Delta Force armed with a MP5SD fires on him. (4-3) Soon, a Joint Task Force 2 sniper aims his TAC-50 Sniper Rifle and fires, ripping a Delta Force member in two. (3-3) Another Delta Force member looks in shock and doesn't notice another JTF2 membr with a Remington 870 till it's too late. (2-3) However, a Delta Force sniper aims his Barett M82A1 and kills the JTF2 sniper. (2-2) Meanwhile, Another Delta Force member fires a crossbow bolt at a JTF2 memeber. (2-1) As he tries to reload, the last JTF2 member hurls a concussion grenade at him, throwing him to the floor. (1-1) He swicths to his Sig Sauer P220 and looks for the last Delta Force member. He spots him with a M911 pistol and fires at him, only grazing him. He fires back, with both of them misses. However, one of the M911'S bullets finds its mark and hits the JTF2 soldier in the stomach. The Delta Force aims and fires the last bullet into his head. (1-0) He then raises his fist and yells "Delta Force!". WINNER: DELTA FORCE Expert's Opinion This was a considerably close battle. The JTF2 was quite well trained, but their training just couldn't match up to that of Delta Force. That along with their superior weapons, won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. French Foreign Legion (by Urbancommando77) FFL: 5 DF: 5 A Delta Force combat jeep was prowling the destroyed streets. The turret operater spotted a vehicule moving towards the jeep. "We have contact." He said to his commander. "Permission to fire." He said. "Granted." The commander replied. The Delta Force sniper was scoping the area. He saw the Vehicule and contacted the commander. "Permission to fire at the upcoming vehicle?" The sniper said. "Yes!" The commander said it a bit louder than he wanted. The sniper aimed at the passenger of the vehicule and fired his barett. The bullet pushed through the glass and hit the passenger. The pasenger grabbed his wound and grabbed his FR F2 and fired i the wrong window. The DF soldier fired again and killed the passenger. "We have contact!" A legonarry shouted in russian. The passenger's head hit the vehicule's dashboard as he bled out. FFL: 4 The sniper pulled out a crossbow and put in an explosive bolt and shot the engine. He kpt shooting the engine. The soldiers where already out of the vehicule except two. One was the driver who wasn't aware that the engine was going to explode and was trying to see if the dead legionary was okay, and the other was a legioary who refused to leave until he got his benelli. FFL: 2 The Delta force charged (Except the M240 operater and the driver). One legionary grabbed his AT4 and fired at the jeep. DF: 4 The turret operater survived, and tore off the M240. "Help!" He yelled. A legionary pulled out his FAMAS and ran to the wreckage. He found the turret operater and aimed his Famas. They both fired at the same time. The legionary blew up a part of the engine and the Delta force turret operater blew the Legionarie's head to pieces. FFL: 1 Delta Force: 3 The last FFL soldier ran into the same building that the sniper was in and ran to his position. He pulled out his FAMAS and stabbed the sniper in the neck. Delta Force: 2 The legionary aimed at the delta force soldiers. He fired his FAMAS, but missed. One of them ran up to him. "Come on!" He yelled in german. The Legioary pulled out a P90 and fired. The Delta Force soldier ducked into cover and pulled out his MP5 and silenced it. He ran to a door and went around to the other side of the room. The legionary thought he was still in the cover and ran to it. "Huh?" He muttered. The DF soldier ran behind him and fired at him. The legionary turned around and fired his P90, killing the soldier. Delta Force: 1 The Delta Force leader ran up to the legionary and pulled out his knife. The two lunged at eachother. The legionary threw the leader at the window and shoved him out the window. Delta Force: The legionary ran back to the vehicule and muttered "I need a promotion...". Winner: FFL Expert's Opinion The French Foreign Legion had both better weapons, as well as better training that the experts believed won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Special Boat Service (by Cfp3157) No battle written Expert's Opinion The reason the voters gave the battle to the Special Boat Service is that, since it has been around longer than Delta, they have had many more years to hone their skills than the Delta operators. Add the superior firearms and training, and the Special Boat Service won this battle in a landslide. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Spetsnaz GRU (by Goddess of Despair) Delta Force Spetsnaz Rain falls upon a small warehouse in Russia. Outside, 2 Russian Spetsnaz soldiers are patrolling. Above them, a sniper and his spotter are on the lookout for enemy soldiers. A Delta Force sniper keeps her eye on the Russians. She hovered her finger over the trigger of the Mark 12 SPR, waiting for the order… “Mission is a go.” Said the Delta Force leader. No less than a second after saying that the Spetsnaz spotter points out the Americans, bringing down one with a shot to the chest! The Delta Force sniper takes aim and blasts both the Spetsnaz sniper and his spotter with a flurry of rounds. The two Spetsnaz patrolling the area take cover behind a car, popping up momentarily to take fire upon the Delta Force squadron. One member succumbs to the gunfire whilst another headshots the Spetsnaz operative. One Delta Force member tosses a grenade, destroying the car and Spetsnaz soldier. From a window in a nearby building, two Spetsnaz open fire with AN-94s, killing one Delta Force member and sending the rest into cover. “Sierra” the Delta Force leader said into his radio “Two hostiles at a window east of our position, do you have a visual?” Sierra fired her SPR, headshotting one Spetsnaz as the other fled from the window. The other Spetsnaz member fled from the window. “Prepare to breach!” said the Delta Force leader as they approached the door to the building. A Delta member fired his Mossberg into the top and bottom of the door, following it up with a kick. The door flew open, and right behind it a Spetsnaz soldier blasted him pointblank with his saiga, annihilating his torso. A Delta member tossed in a flashbang grenade, blinding the Spetsnaz soldier! In desperation, he fired what was left in his saiga’s magazine, destroying another Delta Force operative. The Delta leader, hearing the click of the empty shotgun, entered the room and fired a burst of his HK416 into the Russian. He turned to see the final Spetsnaz member aiming down his AN-94. Slowly, the Delta leader set down his weapon whenever the Russian squeezed the trigger of his gun… Click… Click click… Dropping his AN-94, the Spetsnaz soldier rushed with his ballistic knife! Realizing he didn’t have time to get his rifle, the Delta leader drew his KA-BAR knife. The Russian swung his knife high, but the Delta leader caught it with his right hand! Before he could capitalize, the Spetsnaz soldier kneed him in the torso, making him drop his knife! The Spetsnaz soldier grabbed the American and threw him to the side, making him land just outside the door. The Delta leader backed up quickly, as the Spetsnaz soldier aimed his knife before his head exploded from the impact of a bullet! The Delta Force leader got to his feet and looked into the distance. Sierra gave him a salute before he radioed command. “Area secured 5 casualties." Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle, but the Americans pulled ahead. Both had extremely tough training, however Delta Force in the end was better with teamwork and hand-to-hand combat, albeit not by far, but a advantage regardless. Delta Force also brought in superior ranged weapons, which allowed them to pick off Spetsnaz from a far and outmatch them up close in hand-to-hand. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. GIGN (by ILoveBattles) An office building stands above all the rest in a large city, broad daylight. 5 GIGN Soldiers are in a quick search and destroy mission. A helicopter rolls in with 5 Delta soldiers in it. One shoots a GIGN soldier twice with the SR-25. A GIGN sniper quickly responds and shoots the Delta sniper out of the chopper. The Delta gets closer to the window, and they jump through it. The GIGN quickly fan out and shoot at the Delta. One GIGN takes one down with his FAMAS. The Delta soldiers stay disciplined and kill two GIGN with their HK416’s. The two squads split up, the Delta staying on the floor they were on and the GIGN going down the stairs. The Delta chases the GIGN, only for one to be shot down the stairs. The squads split up again, trying to regroup themselves. The two Delta soldiers share ammo and supplies, while the GIGN set up an ambush 3 floors down. One of the americans gets a stingball ready, while the other follows close behind. The Delta quickly tosses the stingball in the office room. It goes off, hitting a GIGN soldier. He is wounded and his FAMAS is damaged. The GIGN that did not get hit throws a flashbang in hopes of catching the Delta off guard, but one soldier kicks it the other way and it goes off. The two Delta nod and wave back for the helicopter to come get them. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Human Warriors